This invention relates to a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator for use in training sportsman and/or marksman for improved accuracy in striking moving targets.
In the past, untrained sportsman attempting to strike targets generally punch hole in the sky and accidentally hit a moving target. No feedback system and/or device is known which assists in the training of a sportsman attempting to strike a target as to whether a shot was high, low, in front of, or behind a moving target.
In sporting and/or training activities such as trap shooting, skeet shooting, sporting clays, and/or marksmanship practice, a sportsman would find it extremely helpful to visualize the flight path and/or trajectory of a shot at a moving target so that the sportsman could adjust his/her aim to hit moving targets more consistently and accurately.
In the past, tracer devices have been used in association with a shotgun shell where the tracers have included combustible materials and/or other pyrotechnic materials to attempt to visually approximate the path of shot expelled from a shotgun shell. The use of combustible devices frequently resulted in undesirable fires and/or fire hazards rendering use unsafe and impractical.
A need therefore exists for a non-combustible flight path indicator for use in a shotgun shell which accurately displays and/or follows the flight path of shotgun shot shell as discharged at a moving target.
Also, in the past, the combustible pyrotechnic tracer materials were costly to manufacture and incorporate into a standard shotgun shell casing. As a result, the use of combustible pyrotechnic tracers was uneconomical for use as a training aid for many marksmen.
No tracer is currently known which is non-combustible and which is readily observable by a sportsman for use as a training aid in target shooting.
In the past, a problem has existed with all tracers when used in targeting fast moving crossing objects. A sportsman and/or marksman in these instances has experienced difficulty determining whether a tracer has passed ahead of, or behind, an object such as a crossing clay. This problem generally involves an optical illusion where the eye follows the fast moving crossing target. Therefore, the tracer appears to arc left or right depending upon which direction the target is traveling. The tracer does not have an arcuate trajectory with the exception of loss of altitude due to gravity. Tracers used with fast moving crossing targets appear to indicate that the shot was slightly ahead of a target when, in fact, the shot was slightly behind the target. As best understood this problem results from the limitations of binocular vision which degrades in effectiveness beyond approximately 20 feet from an individual. Usually, a tracer is used with little or no reference points which are unavailable within a sky background. Therefore, the tracer appears to have traveled further and faster than is actually the case. The absence of reference points causes the tracer to appear to have passed ahead of a fast moving target when the tracer actually passed slightly behind the object. The tracer is never faster than the expelled shotgun projectiles.
To solve the binocular vision problem an observable non-combustible flight path indicator may be used. The non-combustible flight path indicator may have an adjustable flight path which varies depending upon the size of the indicator and/or the amount of ballast used within the indicator. An optically improved representation of a flight path may therefore be provided which more accurately reflects a true flight path for an expelled shotgun shell with respect to a fast moving crossing target.
Another problem with the tracers as known is the difficulty in observation of the tracers within the first 20 feet following discharge from a shotgun barrel. A need, therefore, exists to enhance visibility of the flight path indicator for observation by sportsmen/marksmen at the earliest opportunity following discharge from a shotgun shell.
Another problem with tracers as known is the difficulty in observation of the tracer in various atmospheric conditions such as glare, back light, and/or cloudy light. A need, therefore, exists to enhance visibility of the flight path indicator for observation by sportsmen/marksmen at the earliest opportunity within varying weather conditions.
In the past, simulators have been attempted to approximate the flight path of projectiles from a shotgun shell. The simulators as known generally completely fill a shotgun shell casing replacing the standard shot. A problem with these simulators was the inability to strike and break targets due to the low velocity and inaccuracy of the flight path simulating materials. A sportsman/marksman was therefore denied a desired system of training and/or feedback for visually observing the breaking of a target. The usefulness of the simulator devices was, therefore, extremely marginal.
A principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which facilitates training and marksmanship of a sportsman.
Another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which is formed of relatively simple and inexpensive design, construction, and operation which is safe, and which fulfills the intended purpose of enhancing marksmanship without risk of injury to persons and/or damage to property.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which permits unaided observation by a sportsman to improve marksmanship.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which provides immediate feedback to a sportsman for use as a marksmanship training aid.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which accurately tracks the flight path of expelled shot from a shotgun shell and shotgun barrel.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which minimizes human errors in the perception of the flight path of the indicator and/or shot which occur as a result of optical illusions of binocular vision when attempting to strike fast moving crossing targets.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which utilizes non-combustible materials which in turn eliminates risk of accidental fires.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which is adapted for use within a standard shotgun shell casing and which further is used in conjunction with shotgun shell shot used to break targets during shooting activities.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which drafts behind expelled shot of a shotgun shell to accurately reflect the trajectory of the discharged shot.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which is economical for use in shotgun shells as a training aid for sportsmen.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which is flexible and may be configured to have a faster or slower air velocity for a desired level of observation by a sportsman dependent upon the level of marksmanship or training and/or the type of shooting activities to be attempted by the individual.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which is reliable and accurate and which is easily observable to represent the flight trajectory of expelled shot from a shotgun shell.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which provides easy, unaided or unassisted observation by sportsmen during use in a variety of climate conditions.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell flight path indicator which in one embodiment functions similar to a badminton birdie following discharge from a shotgun shell barrel to rotate approximately 180xc2x0 to draft behind expelled shot.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which is flexible having varying aerodynamic properties to maximize unaided observation at specific target ranges and distances.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which protects the bore of a shotgun shell barrel from scrubbing by expelled pellets from a shotgun shell.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which acts to cushion pellets during acceleration immediately following the discharge of the shotgun shell.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which reduces peak barrel pressure during the discharge of a shotgun shell.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which is spatially efficient within a shotgun shell casing partially occupying the interior of the shotgun shell casing to enable the shotgun shell to include shot.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shotgun shell having a flight path indicator which appears to pass through a fast moving crossing target as the target is broken by the shot discharged from the shotgun shell.
A feature of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of a shotgun shell casing having a primer end and an ignition primer adapted to hold propellant and a non-combustible indicator which, when expelled, visually represents the trajectory of the discharged shot from the shotgun shell.
Another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of an indicator positioned proximate to the propellant within the shotgun shell casing.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of an indicator having a sufficient mass and size to accurately follow the trajectory of expelled shot from a shotgun shell and which is further easily visualized without optical aids by a sportsman.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of an indicator having ballast integral or affixed to the indicator to assist in the provision of an accurate or desired trajectory for the indicator with respect to the expelled shot of a shotgun shell.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of an indicator which includes one or more petals, wings or stabilizers extending outwardly from a base to assist in the aerodynamic drafting of the indicator behind the expelled shot which further facilitates the unaided visualization of the indicator following discharge of the shotgun shell.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of an indicator having one or more pivotal petals, wings or stabilizers extending outwardly from a base which assist in the provision of an accurate or desired trajectory for the indicator with respect to the expelled shot of a shotgun shell.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of an indicator having a plug disposed in the casing between the ballast and the propellant where the plug is adapted to compact the ballast within a ballast pocket upon the discharge of the shotgun shell.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of an indicator having a ballast pocket adapted to hold ballast prior to, during, and following the discharge of a shotgun shell by a sportsman during shooting activities.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the flexibility of use of the indicator with or without a compression wad within a shotgun shell casing.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the flexibility of use of the indicator with or without a gas seal within the shotgun shell casing.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the flexibility of use of the indicator with or without wings, stabilizers, and/or petals for unaided observation by an individual.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of an indicator which has a velocity which is approximately the same as the shot cloud of an expelled shotgun shell for a distance of 40 yards.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of an indicator which has a maximum range of approximately 150 yards.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator relates to the performance of the indicator which may function both as a trajectory indicator and as a compression wad for a shotgun shell.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the performance of the indicator which may seal hot gasses within the casing and barrel of a shotgun, where the hot gasses occur upon the combustion of powder ignited by the primer within the shotgun shell casing.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the positioning of the ballast which may cause the indicator to rotate 180xc2x0 in flight following discharge from a shotgun barrel.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the forcing of the plug into the partially empty ballast pocket to cushion the ballast and shotgun pellets to reduce peak barrel pressure upon a shotgun.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the folding movement of the petals, wings or stabilizers backwardly in flight to increase and/or enlarge the visible area of the indicator to enhance unaided observation by an individual.
Still another feature of the shotgun shell flight path indicator is the spring tension selected for the petals, wings or stabilizers which may alter the aerodynamics and trajectory of the indicator in flight.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the mass elected for the ballast weight which may alter the aerodynamics and trajectory for the indicator to optimize the visibility and apparent speed of the indicator in the vicinity of a target.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator are the petals, wings or stabilizers which function in a manner similar to feathers or fletching of an arrow, causing the indicator to rotate in flight improving the aerodynamic efficiency of the indicator towards a target.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the flexibility of the indicator where ballast is not essential to the performance and visualization of the indicator following discharge from a shotgun barrel.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of an indicator which is colored to enhance unaided visualization in varying environmental conditions.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of one or more petals, wings or stabilizers where each petal has a hinge proximate to a base.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of an indicator where the ballast is integral to the indicator.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of an indicator or base which is spherical in shape.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of a cylindrical shot protector adjacent to the indicator to assist in the protection of the bore of the shotgun barrel from scrubbing by the expelled shotgun shell shot.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of one or more petals, wings or stabilizers having a first at rest position and a second flight position to improve unaided observation and the aerodynamic trajectory of the indicator following discharge of the shotgun shell.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of a base having a ballast pocket defined by a bridge and an opening opposite to the bridge where the ballast pocket is adapted to hold a desired amount of ballast for the indicator.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of an indicator having a first compression member positioned between the base and the ballast to assist in reducing peak barrel pressure during discharge of a shotgun shell and use of the indicator.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of a first compression member having a platform positioned opposite to the base, where the petals, wings or stabilizers are engaged to the platform.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of a support engaged to the platform interior to the petals, wings or stabilizers where the support includes a second compression member and where the ballast is engaged to the support.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of a base having a recessed cavity proximate to the propellant.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of a first compression member having a plurality of support ribs.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of a base having an expansible support wall having a gas seal which is positioned proximate to the propellant.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of a ballast support traversing the expansible support wall.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of a first ledge traversing the expansible support wall opposite to the ballast support where the first ledge has a central opening providing access into a pocket located between the first ledge, the expansible support wall, and the ballast support.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of slow activating powder disposed in the pocket where ignition of the slow activating powder causes the expansion of the expansible support wall to enlarge the indicator to facilitate unaided observation by a sportsman.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of a base having a plurality of support beams terminating in a second ledge adapted to hold the ballast.
Still another feature of one embodiment of the shotgun shell having a flight path indicator is the provision of a breakaway shot protector adapted to hold shot and separate from the indicator following discharge from the barrel of a shotgun.